


Touch It

by hyuckshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Thighs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: Johnny has a curfew for his little brother and trusts Mark to take him home before midnight. As always. This time though, Mark takes him to another home and stays the night.Maybe Johnny won't mind him slipping just this once?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 431





	Touch It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> I've been requested to do a markhyuck making out fic so here it is, whoever you are, you know who you are. 
> 
> Again, this is not betaed so please be nice to me. I might proof read this soon so don't worry. 
> 
> For the mean time ine here it is.

The speakers from each corner of the house are playing the same bass boosted version of a random EDM song kids nowadays are fond of, whether it'd be in pool parties or blasting on their headphones— although, this is most unlikely, the point that it's what they're fond of still stands. The crowd has moved into the middle of the house where it's now considerably what is taking place as the new dance floor. It's a sight, people over people over people again. They're all pressed up against each other, moving, dancing,  _ grinding too,  _ Mark's brain uselessly provides for him. The environment is almost suffocating,  _ almost _ , he thinks. The air is thick and he doesn't mean it in a way where the tension and the nerves are unbearable, but it's thick because of the heavy scent of alcohol, heat and sweat. He's sitting on the worn out sofa of the open garage that gives him a view of what's happening inside and outside where the pool is. A red cup in hand with whatever Jaehyun had poured out for him is all the company he needs as he sits with his phone out. Typing away to give Johnny a reply about how he does not, in fact, know where his brother is. Undeniably, just as he was about to press send, he hears a familiar high pitched scream coming from somewhere near the pool. Mark immediately deletes the entire message then types in a new one saying he'll make sure to bring him home. He pockets his phone, eyes squinting at the figure struggling to get out of someone's hold as that someone removes his jacket to get him into the pool, along with other people chanting and helping the agenda to throw the younger into the pool. 

Donghyuck is screaming as he laughs his lungs out, ticklish as he struggles to move away from the hands tugging at him. Mark scoffs, feeling something heavy in his chest. Whatever it is, he doesn't know and he doesn't bother to figure out. He clicks his tongue in annoyance, advancing to where the younger is now pressed against one of his friends, arms draped around their neck as he eyes the rest of the kids that tried to push him into the pool as if he was telling it all to his mom. Mark's eyes lingered longer on the pout on his lips and the way his skin glimmers under the lights, Donghyuck is still golden in the dark. He manages to reach them, all too roughly grabs Donghyuck's wrist and pulls him away. 

"Hey!," Donghyuck whines, feet allowing Mark to drag him, "Stop that! Let me go!" 

"Fun's over, time for you to go home," Mark mutters, not giving the younger a spare glance. He throws his finished cup on the bin by the entrance of the garage and into the house where he readies himself to go through a massive amount of people. 

"I'm not going home," Donghyuck bites back, eyes feisty with fire burning in them. Those have always been Mark's favorite, "You're not my mom." 

"Yeah, but your brother might as well be," Mark answers, grip tightening on Donghyuck's wrist he's sure he'll leave marks knowing how sensitive the younger was, both in touch and in temperature, "I'm taking you home, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck lets out another whine, averting his gaze but not attempting to breakfree any time soon. It was just Mark's effect on him, that's why Johnny knew to trust the younger with his brother. Donghyuck is all bark when it comes to Mark, no bite. If Mark notices the pink flush on Donghyuck's cheek with the mention of taking him home, he pays it no mind at all. 

He hangs his head low, his hair a fluffy brow mess atop his head, still covered by his hoodie yet the strands are poking out on every which way. Mark notes that he also likes Donghyuck like this. He looks so boyish and comfortable that it makes him look younger than he actually is. In fact, Mark likes every variation of Donghyuck. Whatever there is to give, Mark takes. And maybe he is kind of jealous with the way the other boys tugged at him, hugged him or teased him by tickling his sides or his nipples— that was the final straw for Mark though. He side eyes the younger who finally moved to his side to continue walking beside him instead of facing him and doing nothing when minutes ago Mark was forcing him to go home because he'll be dead meat to Johnny. He feels guilt build up in his stomach, it wasn't that he had a choice to stay a little longer, Johnny does get upset when Donghyuck isn't home before his curfew. Although, the sudden coldness and roughness of his actions are not caused by such but by the bubbling jealousy he hates to admit. Mark lets go of his wrist to slide them to his hands instead and intertwine their fingers. 

"Hey," Mark mumbles, unsure of the sudden change in mood, "listen, if you let me take you home, I'll give you a reward."

Donghyuck only lets out an offended gasp, "What am I? Three? A fucking reward, what the hell even—" 

"I'll stay the night," Mark says, butting in. 

"— are you gonna do…" the younger's voice drifts off, "What?" he only manages to whisper, staring at Mark with amused, mostly hoping, eyes. 

"I'll stay over," Mark says firmly, "Johnny wouldn't mind." 

"Are you," Donghyuck mumbles, a bit unsure but a bit hopeful with his tone, "Are you serious?"

"I am," Mark confirms again, "Or maybe you'd want to stay here and," he finger quotes, "have fun with your little boyfriends." 

Donghyuck looks up at this so quick he could've snapped a bone if he exaggerated even more. What once was a solemn expression on his face have completely turned the exact opposite. His lips can't help pulling at the corners into a sly smirk. Mark's cheeks are flushed from realizing what he just said and the younger takes it to his advantage. Donghyuck tugs their intertwined hands closer, staring right at Mark's face and loving how the older can't look him at straight. 

"Oh, Markie," he coos a little too over exaggerating, Mark would be annoyed, in fact he is, but he let's it go, "Are you jealous, Markie?" 

The older only kisses his teeth, making a sound of irritation. He tries to slip his hands out of the younger's hold but Donghyuck was quick enough to tighten his grip and pull Mark forcefully close. His other hand slides up his shoulders to the back of Mark's neck, setting it down on his nape and pulling his face closer. Extremely close but not quite close enough. 

"You're right, I do want to have fun," he says in such a provocative tone, Mark almost buys it. His eyes are dazed and hooded as it traces down the bridge of Mark's nose to his lips, then back to his eyes again. Taunting, ever so slowly, painfully frustrating, "With you." 

Right now, Donghyuck is golden. His skin looks flawless and smooth under the light and his touches are even softer. Mark finally looks at him, really looks at him. The way his eyes wait in anticipation, watching Mark, waiting for any shift in his expression. His white shirt is thin and loose enough to hang off one side of his shoulders, exposing some more of his skin and his prominent collarbones. The moles on his neck scatter like constellations that Mark can't help running his eyes over. As if Donghyuck knows what Mark is thinking, he shifts closer— if that was even possible at this point, allowing one side of his jacket to fall off of his shoulders, and shrugging off his hood. His lips look incredibly plump and full tonight, living with color and Mark watches as the younger slides his tongue past his lower lip, moistening it and leaving it glistening against the fairy lights above them.  _ He knows he's pretty _ , Mark thinks.  _ He knows what he's doing.  _

Mark takes a deep breath, contemplating.  _ Maybe Johnny won't mind running a bit late,  _ his mind provides for him. It wouldn't hurt to enlighten the younger with whatever he has hidden on his sleeves. As though Mark's mind short circuits, he mutters a quick  _ fuck it _ to which the younger hears and chuckles at softly.  _ Soft and soothing, _ Mark thinks, he likes Donghyuck like that too. He really does. He likes him in every way possible. Whether it's the subtle touches he gives Mark, the soft whispers against his ear when other people are around, the way he snuggles up on his chest, when Donghyuck clings at him a bit too much when his older brother is around, or maybe if his mind would let him imagine, he'd also like it when Donghyuck is pressed up against the wall panting and heaving. 

_ Stop it Mark.  _

"Fuck it," Mark mutters again. This time he takes a course of action, setting his hands on the younger's hips and keeping him in place instead. 

"Fuck me?" Donghyuck chuckles, pushing down Mark's head so that his face is directly aligned with his. He pokes his tongue out licking a stripe up the older's lips, taking him aback.

"You want me dead by morning?" Mark breathes out, staring at Donghyuck's lips, "Your brother will have my head."

Donghyuck only laughs, pushing around the crowd, dragging Mark inside the house. Mark doesn't have an idea where they're going and what the younger is up to but he follows him anyway because that's how they're always going to be. Mark would act like an annoyed babysitter who hates his job, but at the end of the day, he would be tailing behind Donghyuck and whatever schemes he has in store in his mind. 

"I want your head," Donghyuck mumbles a couple of moments later when they're trailing up the stairs. 

Mark feels his cheeks heat up, face and neck flushing up immediately. He reaches out to pinch at the younger's side to which Donghyuck whines at, slapping Mark's hand away. Mark follows right behind him as he walks further into the corridor where a closed door stands still. Donghyuck twists the doorknob, peeking his head in, before letting out a happy sigh and pulling Mark with him. 

Mark feels like the events flashed before his eyes because the next thing he knows, Donghyuck has him pressed against the door, hand gently cupping his chin, staring him down. He looks at him, his pretty face, the heaving of his chest and anticipation in his eyes. Mark wants him pressed against the wall, but he lets Donghyuck do his thing. The hands cupping his chin tilts his head so gently that his heart feels warm and mushy which is exactly not how he's supposed to feel when they're basically about to make out. Mark parts his lips—he's in awe, enticed, and maybe a little bit in love with the sunkissed boy staring at him, waiting for the right timing. 

Donghyuck decides that the right timing is now. Mark parts his lips, leaving them in the open. He knows what Donghyuck likes. He likes being in control and more importantly, teasing Mark and licking at places that sends Mark's mind and heart haywire. 

Donghyuck's tongue pokes out of his mouth, licking a vertical stripe up Mark's parted lips. His hands are wrapped loosely around Mark's neck and Mark has his hands tightly gripping on Donghyuck's hips. He feels the younger's warm skin through the thin material of his shirt and Mark just wants to feel him even closer, more of him, he wants more. Donghyuck licks at his lips a few more times, slow and wet. His chest is heaving and his eyes are dazed, staring back at Mark as he continues his tantalizing kisses. Mark groans, gripping at Donghyuck's hips a little tighter. When he was sure Mark's lips are slick and glistening, warm with his tongue but cool as the air hits the flesh, he places a chaste kiss on Mark's upper lip, making sure it lingers longer. Mark allows him, eyes fluttering close as the younger finally gives him what he wants. Donghyuck pulls away, moving to his lower lip, placing another chaste kiss before pulling away again. He's teasing and he's doing a great job at it. Mark feels his head grow restless and all he can think of is kissing the younger and pressing him against the door instead. Donghyuck continues kissing his lower lip, giving it all the attention he thinks it deserves. It's not long before he's sucking on the flesh and nibbling. It makes wet and sloppy noises layered with Donghyuck's quiet panting, short breaths and warm against Mark's skin. He catches Mark's lower lip between his teeth, allowing it to bounce back to place after nibbling and tugging at it with his teeth. 

"Hyuck…" Mark manages to let out between kisses. He wants to move but he can't quite do that when the younger is still enjoying himself, Mark could never take the fun out of him, unless it's an order from his brother that is. This seems to humour the younger because he feels Donghyuck smile against his lips before he even gets a chance to see it. 

"Go on," Donghyuck mumbles, lips brushing against his lips, "Do your thing."

The hazy feeling leaves Mark's mind the moment Donghyuck gives him the go signal, taking it all up to himself to flip them over and have the younger with his back pressed against the door. He whines a little complaining about how Mark didn't need to do it that hashly. He apologizes a couple of times despite being ignored by the other. 

"Kiss me instead," Donghyuck whines, bottom lip jutting out into one of his adorable pouts that Mark sure cannot help, "Make up for it" 

Mark doesn't think any further before slotting their lips together, tongue immediately sliding on the younger's lower lip, hinting a request to part his lips. Donghyuck obliges with a soft high pitched groan, full plump lips parting with delight as Mark's tongue presses against his own. He lets his hands travel up to his head where he buries it on his hair, gripping at his dark strands and eliciting a groan from Mark as well. He lets his hands travel up to the younger's shoulders, pushing his jacket off and allowing it to pool beneath their feet. It makes Donghyuck sigh against Mark's lips in content, going completely pliant. The hands that once reached his shoulders slide over his chest and down his torso once again only to reach under his shirt where the soft golden skin is hidden under thin cloth. Donghyuck's soft whimper is swallowed by Marks mouth as they continue to kiss. It's gentle and comforting, warm and patient, nothing too bruising and nothing too rough. 

Mark's hands travel upward, roaming around the expanse of skin his hands can possibly land on. Donghyuck's shirt rides up as Mark's hands travel further, allowing the cool air of the room to touch his skin that was once protected with the warmth of his clothes. Mark swallows down another soft whimper when Donghyuck shivers from his touch, hand gliding from his chest to press against the warmth of his back. He elicits another high pitched whine, this time audible and clear, when he detaches his lips from the younger to move to his jaw. Donghyuck heavily pants against Mark's ear as he leaves sloppy hisses down the younger's jaw. His slender fingers gripping at Mark's nape tugs at the hair at the bottom of it. Mark likes it. He likes this. He manages to groan against the skin, vibration traveling to Donghyuck's flesh. It feels so good to have their bodies pressed this close, warm, comfortable and unbearably hot. 

He takes a step to move his knee between Donghyuck's legs, parting them to allow his knee to brush against the younger's crotch. It breaks Donghyuck sending his knees buckling. 

"Fuck," Donghyuck gasps, feeling all too much all at the same time. His hands fly to Mark's shoulders to keep him upright, his head throwing back, and eyes rolling back. 

Mark takes it as a chance to trail kisses down his neck, towards the center of his neck where his Adam's apple is. He makes sure to press a sloppy kiss, sucking on the skin, gliding his tongue over the red patch before taking it between his teeth. Teasing and taunting. His hand slides over the soft of Donghyuck's skin to his chest where he flicks his finger over the soft nub of his nipple. Donghyuck is sensitive to any sort of touch, any physical contact, anything that involves being pressed up against him. 

"Ma-Mark," he gasps, pulling at Mark's hair. On the other hand, the older pays him no mind as he continues to suck on the skin on the base of the younger's neck. His lips go lower until it reaches his collarbones and oh, how Mark loves his collarbones so much," Please…" 

Donghyuck's back arches, simultaneously allowing more friction on his crotch and Mark's knee. Mark might as well love him like this too. He loves how the younger is a whimpering mess, sweat making his brown hair stick to his forehead, eyes completely dazed, his lips parted with soft and hushed high pitched gasps every now and then. His face is flushed and Mark loves how it makes him look even more glowing than he already is. 

Mark detaches from the younger's neck to reconnect their lips into a more heated kiss now. Teeth clashing, tongue traveling to every nook and corner, spreading warmth in his mouth. By the time they stop kissing, he's sure their lips would have bruised by then. 

From where they stand, the speakers booming from downstairs are muffled by the walls surrounding them and Donghyuck can't help smiling as he hears the murmur of Touch It playing in the background. Mark pulls away to breathe and look at the younger with a questioning expression in his face. 

"Baby, let's fall in love," he whispers in time before the chorus, swiping his thumb on Mark's lips, and pushing him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. 

Donghyuck pushes him down to a sitting position, staring him down. Mark would feel intimidated but this is Donghyuck and he's so used to Donghyuck by now that none of his antics and stares would ever manage to scare Mark at all. Although, he does admit that it does make him nervous. He reaches out, cupping a hand on the younger's cheek which he immediately leans into. 

"So pretty, Hyuck," Mark mumbles with so much awe present in his expression that it even makes the younger giggle. He hangs his head low, averting his gaze so Mark wouldn't see the flush in his cheeks, "C'mere." he pats his lap. 

The younger obliges, thighs placed on either side of Mark as he settles on his lap, shoulders holding onto the older's shoulder. Mark leans in, the same time as Donghyuck does, foreheads against each other. He makes a sweet gesture of rubbing their noses together before his hands travel under the younger's shirt again, this time making it ride upwards until they have to break the kiss to throw it over Donghyuck's head. The first breeze of cool air in the room touches his skin and he shivers, goosebumps rising on the back of his neck and his shoulders. Donghyuck has to bite his lips to suppress another moan when Mark's hands press against the bottom of his stomach to his torso then to his chest. 

Warmth, that's what Donghyuck feels. Hot and unbearable down the pit of his stomach, clenching and unclenching. His breathing is heavy and hot as he tries to control every breath he takes with how hard his heart is pounding. Mark roams his hands again, not being able to be content settling them in one place when Donghyuck is open and exposed just for him. His eyes scan the other's neck down his collarbones and his torso where marks only Mark has ever left are scattered. The ones on his torso are still visible from when the younger decided it was a great idea to rile up Mark in class and make out in the cubicle after.  _ Delightful,  _ he sarcastically thinks. 

His hands settle on the younger's hips, guiding them closer to him, allowing the younger's crotch to grind down on his own. He guides Donghyuck's hips in a circular motion, eliciting broken high pitched gasps from the younger's rounded mouth. His hands find Mark's hair again, tangling his fingers on the dark strands, the other pushing his nape closer so they can slot their lips together. Mark obliges, letting go of Donghyuck's hips when the younger finds his pace, little whimpers swallowed down by Mark's mouth. He can't help the smirk that tugs at his lips the moment his hands settle back on the younger's chest, thumb gently rubbing over the sensitive nubs, sending the younger overdrive. It makes Donghyuck detach from Mark's lips to let out a loud whine he's sure he's only ever heard now for the first time. It's an honor, Mark thinks to himself. He throws his head back, chest still heaving, panting, eyes rolled back and plump lips glistening and parted. 

Mark thinks he's fucking beautiful like this, messed up and sweaty. Mark thinks he'd never look as good as the younger if he was ever in that position. Nobody compares to Donghyuck, unfortunately. 

"Ma," he chokes out, "Mark, help me…" 

His hands leave Mark's hair to unbuckle the belt that sits around his hips, "Need you." he cries out, lips quivering. 

It sends Mark's mind haywire, alarms going off in his head. His hands immediately fly to Donghyuck's hands before he even gets started, "Hey, hey, not now, yeah?" 

"Don't you want me?" he asks, he looks so vulnerable when his mind is dazed, "I want you." 

"I want you too, baby, but not yet," Mark tries to explain, pushing back Donghyuck's hair to reveal his forehead. Looking at his pretty face now, Mark realizes like a slap to the face how lucky he actually is and how the fuck did he manage to have himself a Lee Donghyuck,"You got that, Hyuckie?" 

Donghyuck chews on his lower lip, mind finally coming down from his little hazy dream and nods, "Yeah." 

"But make it up to me?" Donghyuck requests, a shy smile plastered on his face. 

"How so?" Mark answers, tilting his head to the side. 

"Thigh kisses…" he trails off, averting his eyes from Mark and detaching from the older to stand on his own. 

Mark could only chuckle as he guides Donghyuck down the bed, unbuckling his belt and zipping down his jeans to reveal his all too suffocating boxer briefs. Mark shakes his head, a thought running in his mind again,  _ goddamn I'm fucking lucky.  _ Donghyuck's legs have always captured Mark's attention and have probably been his favorite part of the younger at some point. They were endless and nothing but flawless and golden. Mark loves them. Loves it so much more when Donghyuck asks him to leave marks at the expanse of skin. 

When Donghyuck was settled on the bed and Mark was between his spread out thighs, he leans down, hot breath fanning over Donghyuck's skin, making the younger shiver. The younger watches him with bated breath, eyes droopy and almost tired. Mark knows he'll pass out asleep after this. He makes eye contact with the younger as his cold lips, slick from kissing, attaches on the skin, dangerously high up his thigh. Donghyuck whimpers, eyes shutting close, his hands gripping at the sheets of the bed. Mark continues leaving sloppy wet kisses slowly on the younger's thighs, making sure to tease and blow at the red patches of skin to make the younger shiver. 

When he was contented with how much kisses he's left, he takes a patch of skin between his teeth, tugging and nibbling to make sure he leaves a mark to last for days. 

"Mark," Donghyuck sighs in content.

Mark takes it as a sign to stop, licking a stripe on his work of art before climbing up the bed to settle himself beside the younger. Donghyuck turns to face him, completely wrecked and tired. He snuggles up to Mark's chest, hands wrapped around the older's torso. Mark pulls the covers over them, lips pressing a chaste kiss on the younger's forehead. 

"Johnny won't mind us being late," he mumbles, "I love you." 

"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and would make me extremely happy<333
> 
> twt: @haechanfairy


End file.
